Savior of Medici
Savior of Medici is the eighth and final mission of Heat Level 6. Plot Day 8693. Another year has passed. Day 8401 saw Medici invaded for the first time since World War II. Insula Fonte quickly fell along with Insula Dracon. Insula Striate is my last hope. What was once occupied by Di Ravello's forces is now under threat yet again. I must defend the mines as I rebuilt the equipment too soon. On another note, it is time to reveal the SAP-2187. Time to show the Illuminati what power REALLY looks like. The mission starts out with Rico flying to Cava Geminos Nord to secure the area. New Medici Military forces are already engaged in battle with former U.S. military Humvees but are heavily outgunned. Rico flies in with the SAP-2187 and switches to the heavily armed variant. Day 8694. Cava Geminos Nord is secure, but the Illuminati are not letting up. I must move on to the other mines. Cava Geminos Sud is the next target. Although relatively small, the lone excavator was the prime target of what appeared to be massive numbers of former Russian T-14 Armatas. Rico again swoops in guns blazing on the SAP-2187 and attacks the Illuminati. Day 8695. Cava Geminos Sud was quite a battle, but the Illuminati have retreated. However, the wind appears to be changing. Sud saw an unprecedented huge number of troops being committed. I myself had to call in reinforcements, but only once. Things must be getting desperate. Cava Grande becomes the next target. Rico yet again flies to the mine and defends it. Day 8700. Unlike previous mine battles, the Third Battle of Cava Grande was among one of the longest battles I have ever fought. Back in 2015, mines took at most a day to clear. A few months ago, when I was clearing out the Medici Military, it took me an hour. These past five days have seen huge numbers of Humvees and Armatas being deployed. Had the ground not been scorched clean by all the Bavarium mining, such an event would've definitely happened. The Illuminati are getting desperate. Former U.S. Air Force AC-130 attack aircraft were deployed for the first time. However, New Medici Military Urga-CS FJ04s made short work of them. The mine is not short an AC-130 wreck or two. The description I read in 2015 certainly fit the battle. "Known for harsh conditions, Grande has become the final resting place of over 10,000 Medician souls in the past 50 years." However, this was... significantly less. At most a thousand soldiers on both sides died. In any matter, I must move on. I still have two more mines to secure. With the failure to secure three Bavarium mines, the Illuminati grow extremely desperate. They commit 95% of their forces to Medici. In the wake of that, the Belgium royal family called for an uprising across Europe and successfully defeated the Illuminati forces in what remained of Europe and Russia. An uprising in New York City successfully liberated the U.S. East Coast and similar uprisings in Texas, California, Alaska wiped out the Illuminati's remaining forces. However, what was left of the Illuminati was headed for Medici. And if they won, that meant Bavarium technology which could enslave the world yet again. Day 9065. A year after the Third Battle of Cava Grande, the Third Battle for Cava Grande Secunde is STILL raging. I reached the mine first. Illuminati Humvees and T-14 Armatas roared in not ten minutes later. The mine has been all but destroyed. The equipment is obliterated, Bavarium dump trucks lie empty, and even the Excavator suffered a direct missile hit on day 9000 which has still rendered it useless. American, Belgian, French, German, Russian, United Kingdom, and even Agency military support were deployed as soon as they were ready, but the Illuminati still has huge numbers of equipment from when the U.S. and Russia were occupied. So far, they aren't helping at all. On the other hand, the battle has thankfully been a stalemate... for me. The New Medici Military is so tired that some of the men were granted a week's leave for rest and recuperation. I'm honestly surprised the men have made it this far. Although the SAP-2187 is not an ordinary vehicle. Day 10154. The Illuminati finally pulled out after committing I would guess half of their force to this mine. The Medici Military around this time began to carry out raids on New Medici Military personnel, but their numbers are not as large as they were several months ago. Anyway, it is time to secure the final Bavarium mine. Cava Montana is going to be one huge battle. There's one more thing. The New Medici Military Army are weary of fighting. They say this is their homeland, and this is. They are fighting to defend it from foreign invaders. However, they are quite tired and after a highly reluctant decision, I make the announcement that I alone will defend Cava Montana. Anyone is welcome to join me, but I will defend it myself if I must. Rico flies to Cava Montana. Unbeknownst to him, the remaining Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tanks and one lone Golden Urga Mstitel were headed there as well. Day 10155. Illuminati Humvees and T-14 Armatas AND Medici Military Imperator Bavarium Tanks both showed up. Sebastian Di Ravello himself even came. He wants revenge, and the Illuminati want Bavarium. Sounds like a deal honestly. He joked, "Are you the only one Rico Rodriguez?" I obviously replied with "Yes." "Then you better be ready to die, BECAUSE YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!!! At that moment, I detonate 6 GE-64 explosives on the Bavarium Excavator, rendering it useless to anyone. I shout, "COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, SEBASTIAN DI RAVELLO! Day 10185. The Third Battle for Cava Montana has been brutal. I can very safely say the SAP-2187 has proved its worth in gold. Medici Military and Illuminati forces have been relentlessly attacking, but I still manage to hold off every assault. They surge their tanks, I unleash a hailstorm of rockets. They surge their men, I overheat my machine guns. They use aerial bombardment, I call in an Urga-CS FJ04. This battle is a virtual stalemate. Day 10216. Not only AC-130s but former Russian Air Force Tu-95s have appeared now. At first, I thought "Why are they using B-52s? Are they out of AC-130s?" But then the sleak shape gave it away. Day 11615. Another four years have passed. The Illuminati must've had their vehicles exhausted, because now it's mainly foot soldiers and significantly less vehicles. Imperator Bavarium Tanks, however, are proving to be quite a thorn in my side. Day 12000. The Illuminati and Medici Military are all but destroyed. However, Sebastian Di Ravello himself appears to be coming. A huge boss fight begins between Rico in his SAP-2187 and Sebastian Di Ravello in his Golden Urga Mstitel. Rico initially has the upper hand, but then Sebastian Di Ravello shoots out the engines in the SAP-2187, rendering it useless. Rico jumps out with a CS AA. You've ruined everything! says Di Ravello. Rico remains silent. Let's see you dodge... this! *missile launch and blazing miniguns heard* I will WIPE YOU from the Earth! *dual missile launch* Rodriguez! *huge missile barrage* I NEVER LOSE! *massive machine gun blaze and missile barrage* Rico finally manages to fire a direct shot into the chopper, damaging it to the point where it crashes in the same fashion Sebastiano Di Ravello did in the volcano. I die... but you are none the wiser. Indeed, Bavarium is now the key player in world affairs today... Sebastian Di Ravello falls off the excavator to his death. The sight of a white uniform on the ground gave Rico little comfort. DLC complete. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:DLC Category:Heat Level 6